Years of Our Lives
by Katsumi Amaya
Summary: A tale of the seven years the Marauders spent at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and how a cocky ladies man and a shy werewolf fell in love. SiriRem


Year One

"Hey, Siri, this is Remus Lupin." James, none too lightly, pushed the brown-haired boy in Sirius's direction. "Remus, this is Sirius."

Sirius, glancing away from a girl he was eyeing across the common room, glanced at Remus, who looked stunned at Sirius's appearance: a bit tall for eleven, with silky black hair just barely long enough to be pulled back into a ponytail.

Sirius gave him a quick smile and offered him a seat before returning his sights to the girl, but she was gone. With a groan, he turned his attention back to Remus. "So..." He started awkwardly. "Um...how did you meet James?" He asked.

Remus gave a small smile. "Oh, we met at the great feast. He's really nice." He said, pulling a book out of his bag. It was a good 800 page book, and Sirius stared at it.

"What is _that_?" He asked, as though he had never before seen a book. Remus chuckled. "It's just a fantasy book. It's about dragons." And with that he opened to somewhere in the center and didn't look up for the rest of the night.

Sirius later talked to James and Peter, and they all agreed, 'He's cool enough, not rude, just a bookworm.'

And so the forth Marauder was found.

Year Two

"The full moon is coming up in a few days." Peter remarked as the four boys sat around the fire one Thursday evening. All four boys agreed in monotones. It was not a happy time for any of them, but they were all the tightest friends in whole castle, and would never abandon their friend Remus.

But Sirius was starting to notice odd things about Remus. Like how right before he transformed, he always slept more, and at almost nothing. And how afterwards, he was always fatigued, and his appetite increased drastically . No one else seemed to have noticed these differences, and with the full moon only 2 days away, Sirius wanted to make sure his friend was alright.

So when the brown-haired boy retired to his four-poster bed early, Sirius waited a few minutes before following after him. He walked into the room to find Remus's bed hangings firmly shut, but he knew it was too early for Remus to fall asleep that fast. He approached, and whispered, "Remus?"

After a minute, he got his reply, "Yes?" Sirius breathed as sigh of relief and said, "It's Sirius, can I come in?" The second the words left his lips, he knew that they sounded silly, but Remus said nothing as he pulled back the red curtains.

He had already changed into his nightgown and his hair was a bit ruffled when Sirius sat down on the edge on his bed. There was silence for a moment before Remus spoke, "Is there anything you need, Sirius?"

The black-haired boy shrugged, and it was a minute before he said, "I just wanted to make sure you're okay. I mean, I know you're used to it, but I'm..." He stopped and sighed, looked embarrassed. Remus gave a small smile and put his hand on Sirius's shoulder. Sirius glanced at him, and held his gaze.

"Don't worry, Siri." He assured. "I'm fine." Remus gave his shoulder a squeeze before letting go. They both sat there for a moment before Sirius excused himself, looked a bit flustered. Remus knew that Sirius wasn't too good at the whole 'I'm worried about you' thing, and he knew how much effort it too Sirius to even sit down and try to voice his fears.

Sirius smiled and changed himself. He was just climbing into bed when James and Peter joined them.

The moon rose silently in the sky, clearly seen from the window in Gryffindor tower. Both Sirius and Remus watched it, unbeknownst to the other.

Year Three

Remus raised his arms and stretched, almost like a cat. Sirius propped himself up on his elbow, distastefully eying the walls of the shrieking shack around them, but saying nothing.

Sirius joined Remus on the worn window seat, so small that it barely fit both of them. Remus was half sitting on top of Sirius, but they were such close friends that they didn't even blink at such things. Remus leaned into Sirius's chest as the two boys watched the sun rise.

James and Peter had left some time in the early morning, so it was just them as they (well, mostly Remus) ooh'd and aah'd at the colors the rising sun cast on the clouds. They sat there in complete comfort for about in hour, in silence, speaking only through expressions and small gestures. It was peaceful, and they understood each other.

Finally, they knew they should be getting back to the castle if they wanted to shower and be on time to class. Remus climbed off the window seat, then pulled Sirius up with him. They collected the potion bottle that were used to hold the Wolfsbane, so Remus could stay in control of himself when he was transformed. They were about to leave when Remus said, "Wait."

Sirius turned back to find a forlorn Remus sitting on the moth-eaten bed. He carefully set the potion bottles back on the nightstand before joining his friend. Sirius's hair, rather long now, was coming loose of its ponytail. Unconsciously, Remus tucked it back behind Sirius's ears, then blushed and quickly pulled his hand away. Sirius gave him a reassuring smile, and Remus began.

"Look, Sirius, I have to be honest. I trust you more than I trust anyone. More than James or Peter." He ran his hand through his light brown hair and frowned. "Now I've only just comes to terms with this, and I know we're only thirteen, but I've never felt so sure about anything before." He looked desperately up at his friend Sirius, and he put his arms around Remus's shoulders in support. "You're my best friend." He continued in a whisper, as though someone might overhear. "And you're the first person I've told that..." He gulped and squeezed his eyes shut. "I'm gay."

He could feel Sirius stiffen, and Remus winced, expecting the worst. Sirius would throw a punch or tell the whole school and he'd be an outcast as well as a werewolf...

What he didn't expect was for Sirius to chuckle. His head shot up, shock written clearly across his face. Sirius continued to laugh, eventually wiping a tear from his eyes. He stood and smiled down at Remus. He took Sirius's hand uncertainly, still surprised of his reaction. Sirius jerked him forward, and Remus crashed into him. They stood there, no space between them.

"Don't worry, Remus." Sirius whispered into his ear, and Remus shivered. "I don't care, and neither will James and Peter."

Remus clearly relaxed, and Sirius ran his hands up his arms to his shoulders, then gently pushed him back to look him in the eye. "What did you expect me to do? Being homophobic is my brother's thing, not mine." He smiled wider, his eyes soft. "I know you too well to think of you any differently."

The two boys climbed into the tunnel and made their way back to Hogwarts, smiles on both their faces.

Year Four

Sirius glared at Remus and the boy who had his arms wrapped around him. The brown-haired boy had been cooing at that bloody 5th year boy all evening! Sirius couldn't take it anymore. Changing his look of smoldering fury to one of cheerfulness, he got up from his seat in front of the fire and approached the two.

"Hey, Remus, could I talk to you for a moment?" He asked, his voice not giving away his anger. The brown-haired boy looked surprise, but complied and was released from the arms of the 5th year bloke. The two walked up the stairs to their dormitory, where, thankfully, they were alone.

The second the door was closed, Sirius rounded on Remus when fire in his eyes. "What the hell do you think your doing?" He said in a furious whisper. Remus looked confused, and Sirius continued. "With that 5th year? He's no good for you, you're way better than him!"

Remus scowled. "I happen to like Michael just fine, thanks so much!" He snorted and crossed his arms. "I don't know what you're problem is." He muttered.

Sirius threw up his arms. "I don't have a problem, it's you with the problem! That bloke has got to go!" He cried.

The brown-haired boy sneered. "Why are you so freaked out about this? Are you jealous?" He asked in fake innocence.

Sirius crossed his arms as well and glared. "No, I am not _jealous_." He spat the final word like it was scum. "I just don't think that guy is good enough for you. You could do way better."

Remus uncrossed his arms and took a step forward. All anger was gone from his face, and he looked concerned, and a bit curious. "Then who is good for me, Sirius? Who is good enough?"

The two boys stood in silence for a moment before Sirius quickly turned his back and tried to hid his fast-beating heart. However, Remus, with his heightened senses, was able to tell that Sirius was nervous.

Gently, Remus put his hand on his friends shoulder and turned his back around. Sirius hung his head, dejected. "Look, Remus, I'm sorry." He said quietly. "I just want to make sure that you're happy and that you won't get hurt."

Remus said nothing, but lifted Sirius's chin with his hand. They looked each other in the eye for a moment, before they both leaned forward and let their lips touch. It was just a kiss, tender and a little hesitant. The two broke apart with equal amounts of shock in their eyes.

The door banged open, and the two boys jumped apart. James, laughing, was following by a chuckling Peter. "You guys are never going to believe what happened down there..." He stopped, looking confused. "You guys okay. You look like you've both seen a ghost. And not the normal Nearly-Headless Nick ghost, the really freaky Bloody Baron ghost.

The two boys shook their heads and laughed along with their friends. As the four leaned together, Sirius's hand brushed Remus's, and both boys felt a thrill go through them.

What was this feeling?

Year Five

"Five more minutes!"

Sirius stretched and tilted his chair back in a casual way. He knew the girl behind him was eyeing him, but he couldn't have cared less. He caught James's eye and gave him the thumbs up. James smiled back and bent back over his paper to doodle.

The black-haired boy casually turned his attention to Remus. The boy looked a bit fatigued and pale, seeing as the moon was just starting to wane.

Then suddenly Flitwick announced the end of the test. "Quills down, please!" He said in his shrill voice. "That means you too, Stebbins! Please remain seated while I collect your parchment. _Accio!_"

The whole room of students laughed as hundreds of scrolls flew into his open arms and knocked him backwards off his feet. A few people near the front helped him up and made sure he was fine. "Thank you...thank you." He sad breathlessly. Very well, everybody, you're free to go."

Sirius quickly gathered his things and went to join James. Remus and Peter were soon with them as well. As they entered the corridor, Sirius asked, "Did you like question ten, Moony?"

Remus tried to hide the smile caused by Sirius using his pet name and said briskly, "Loved it. 'Give five signs that identify the werewolf.' Excellent question."

James rolled his eyes, "D'you think you managed to get all the signs?" He asked in mock concern. Remus hid his smile and played along.

"Think I did." He said seriously as they headed towards the main doors heading towards the grounds. "One: He's sitting in my chair. Two: He's wearing my clothes. Three: His name's Remus Lupin..."

Only Peter didn't laugh. He said something about not being able to get all of them, and James retorted. Remus shushed him when he mentioned 'Running round with a werewolf once a month.' Sirius wasn't really paying attention, keeping his attention on Remus. God, how he loved the way Remus blushed like that...

The four made their way towards the great lake, chatting animatedly. Sirius sat down next to Remus, and the brown-haired boy took out a book. Sirius, not wanting to be ignored, he grinned and said, "Well I thought that paper was a piece of cake. I'll be surprised if I don't get outstanding on it at least."

James pulled out his Snitch and started to play with it, much to Wormtail's delight. Sirius kept trying to get Remus's attention, to no avail. Finally, annoyed, and rounded on his friends and said, "Put that thing away, will you? Before Wormtail wets himself from excitement."

James shrugged. "If it bothers you." And stowed the Snitch away.

"I'm bored." Sirius said as he leaned back against the tree. "I wish it was the full moon."

That got the desired effect, and Remus finally spoke. "You might." He said darkly. "We've still got transfiguration, if you want to test me...Here." He held his book out to Sirius, who decided that he could get Remus's attention later. He wasn't _that _desperate.

So Sirius snorted and said, "I don't need to look at that rubbish, I know it all."

The rest of the afternoon was spent tormenting Snivellus.

Later that night, Remus snuck into Sirius's bed and silencing charm was put in place. The two held each other close and shared a few chaste kisses. They were content to stay wrapped around each other and enjoy the night.

Year Six

"Are you sure?" Remus asked for the millionth time. He and Sirius were lounging in their dorm, and Remus was pacing back and forth in anxiety.

Sirius, however, was lounging on Remus's bed and looked utterly relaxed. "Calm down, Moony. It'll be okay."

Remus ran his hand through his hair, a habit that Sirius had recognized long ago. He half sat up and looked pointedly at boyfriend and said, "Hey, come 'ere."

Remus, wringing his hands, sat down on the edge of his bed where Sirius lay. Suddenly, he found himself nose to nose with the boy of his desires.

Said boy gave a cocky grin, and Remus's heart quickened. "James and Peter are our best friends, right?"

Remus tried to ignore the chills that went down his spine when he realized how their chests pressed together. "Yes." He said a little breathlessly.

"And they already know that you're gay and I'm bi, right?" Sirius breathed, knowing full well what effect it was having on the brown-haired boy.

Remus's eyes were shut tight as he tried to concentrate on Sirius's words. "Yes." He said, but it sounded like a whimper more than anything.

Sirius gave a breathy laugh, and Remus gasped when he felt Sirius roll them over so that he was on top. The black-haired boy looked down at his boyfriend and said, "Moony...look at me."

Remus, hesitantly, opened his eyes. "And you know I love you, right?" Sirius said, concern in his eyes. Remus's eyes softened and he nodded his head.

"I love you, too." He whispered, and Sirius leaned down and captured Remus's lips with his own. The kiss soon turned heated, and moans filled the room empty except for them. Shirts were removed.

Sirius kissed down Remus's jaw to this throat, to his chest. The brown-haired boy moaned Sirius's name and arched his back and the teasing. Sirius chuckled and kissed his way back up and once again captured Remus's lips in a searing kiss.

"What the..."

"Oh, my God."

Sirius and Remus looked up to find James and Peter standing in the doorway, shocked into silence. Remus tried to get up, but Sirius pushed him back down. "Remus is my boyfriend, now sod off." And continued to kiss up his throat.

The door closed with a click, and they were again alone. Remus shoved and Sirius's shoulders, and the black-haired boy complied this time and sat up with a cocky grin on his face.

"Wasn't too bad, was it?" Sirius asked, leaning against the bed post.

Remus grimaced and ran his hand through his hair. "This is _not _how I wanted them to find out."

Sirius's grin grew wider. "Can we still...?" He gestured towards the bed they were sitting on.

"No!" Remus snapped, and Sirius's looked changed to one of a kicked puppy. Remus rolled his eyes and said, "I'm not falling for that Padfoot."

Sirius knew that if Remus was using his nickname, he wasn't mad. He ruffled the brown-haired boy's hair and smiled, "You know me too well, Moony."

Year Seven

"I can't believe the year is...through." James said in disbelief. Sirius, Remus, and Peter nodded in agreement. They looked back at the seven years they had spent at this school and their hearts ached at the thought of leaving it. Other girly emotions that none of them would ever admit to flooded through them as they headed for the last great feast.

Sirius, for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day, felt his robe pocked and was relieved when he felt the familiar shape to be there. If he ever lost it...he shuddered at the thought.

Remus was instantly beside him. "What's wrong? Are you cold?" He started to take off his jacket so he could drape it over Sirius's shoulders. James and Peter snickered, and Sirius rolled his eyes, pushing the jacket away.

"I'm _fine_, mum." He smiled cockily and draped his arm around Remus's shoulder, who blushed. "I'll take care of you, not the other way around."

Remus ducked his head, but they all laughed as they sat down at Gryffindor table. They all gazed up at and admired the enchanted ceiling, smiled at the floating candles. Food that they knew they knew they would never get another taste of appeared and they all ate as though it were their last meal.

Dessert came, and went. Everyone was already starting to say goodbye. Dumbledore stood up, and smiled at the students. He had only taken the position a few years ago, but he already the best headmaster Hogwarts had ever seen.

However, Sirius's opinion of the man hung in the balance. He had, a while ago in fear of cold feet, sent Dumbledore a letter about this final feast. He hoped with all his might that Dumbledore had read the letter and might do him this small favor...

The man stood, and the room fell silent. Dumbledore smiled at everyone, his eyes staying on Sirius's a second longer than anyone else's.

"Another year-gone. It had been an eventful year, to say. And before you all leave for your homes to the blissful summer than awaits, I must ask you to stay just a few minutes longer." He walked out from behind the teacher's tables and paced in front of the House tables.

"You see, I got a letter from a certain 7th year student. Now this student in a known trouble-maker and prankster, but I could tell by the meaningful words in this letter than he was serious." He smiled at his joke, for the letter had not been signed, before sitting down again. "So I ask that you give him your attention."

The whole room was buzzing with what the heck he could be talking about. Sirius, however, stood up and pulled Remus up with him. The room, once again fell silent.

Sirius's heart was beating so fast, he was sure it was going to explode. He held Remus's hands in his and looked into his eyes. "Remus Lupin. You are my best friend." James scoffed, and Sirius gave him a cocky smile. "Right next to James." He added. He returned his eyes to Remus's blushing face, and he felt his heart swell with love. "And you are also the love of my life." He said loudly and clearly.

The room started buzzing again, but Dumbledore held up his hand to silence them. Sirius gave him an appreciated glance before going down on one knee.

He stared into Remus's shocked eyes, and never breaking eye contact reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box. Remus gasped and covered his mouth, tears in his eyes.

"And that is why I ask you, Moony...will you marry me?" He opened up the box and held out the ring. It was a small ring, but the diamond was 14 carets, the best Sirius could get.

The whole hall was silent. Remus's gaze flickered from Sirius's face, to the ring, back to Sirius's face. Sirius could see love and happiness in Remus's eyes, but also doubt and conflict.

"I'll be there for you, Moony." Sirius promised in a whisper. "No matter what comes up. I'll always be by your side." He knew what Moony was thinking. They had been together that long. He was thinking about the life he could live with the man on one knee before him. It could be filled with friendship and love, but also hardship and danger. It was not easy being married to a werewolf. But Sirius would love him no matter what.

Sirius could see the decision in Remus's eyes before he had even spoken. "Yes." He said breathlessly. Then again, louder, so the whole hall could hear him. "Yes, yes I will!"

Sirius stood and they threw their arms around each other. The hall erupted in cheers and shouts of joy. Dumbledore stood and clapped, tears in his eyes. The teachers followed suite. The two boys broke apart, and Sirius slipped the ring onto the ring finger on Remus's left hand.

Their foreheads touched, and the noise around them vanished. Sirius closed his eyes and breathed, "I love you so much, Remus Lupin."

Remus smiled. He leaned forward and touched his lips to Sirius's. "And I love you, Sirius Black."

~Owari~

A/N: OMIGOD 9 PAGES!! -dies- this took me a whole week to complete! But don't worry, all my Harry Potter works will be updated soon. (I'm re-reading HP4!)


End file.
